Laisse ma phobie tranquille !
by Cyclae
Summary: Laisse nous, moi et mon Entomophobie ! vas te rouler dans la farine avec ton hydrophobie tien ! vas faire un tour dans le lac !


Voila un OS écrit alors qu'il pleuvait encore et touujours dans le Sud, c'est vraiment perturbant de voir de la pluie ici pendant si longtemps ._.

Un petit OS niais tout chou !

En espèrant qu'il vous plaise, laissez des reviews !

O_O

- La prochaine fois Harry que tu veux aller t'entraîner sous la pluie préviens !

- Ron je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir aussi fort !

- Excuses toi au-près de ma cuisse gauche ! Siffla Ron.

- Ron cesses de te plaindre...

- Hermione tu as eu un parapluie toi et de toute façon tu aimes la pluie tu t'en moque. Trancha le roux en passant une main dans sa chevelure à présent boueuse.

- Bon...je vous laisse vous changer je vais rentrer il fait trop froid. Ricana Hermione serrant la poignée de son parapluie contre elle.

Harry avait décidé que l'équipe s'entraînerait sous la bruine qui avait finit par se transformer en une véritable tempête de pluie, ravageant le terrain, faisant tomber les joueurs de balais, dont Ron qui était tombé tête la première dans la boue.

Hermione ne le comprenait pas, c'était beau la pluie, les larmes des anges, de petites goûtes aimants voler dans le ciel, giflant les visages, s'éclatant sur le sol, roulant sur les feuilles des arbres. La pluie offrait un visage flou au monde extérieur, rien ne semblait réel, tout semblait possible sous la pluie et Hermione aimait cet espoir qui se dessinait lorsque le ciel pleurait. Ainsi elle décida d'aller faire un tour, sous la pluie, malheureusement ce jour là elle était trop forte et la Gryffondor ne pouvait faire un pas, elle fila donc en douce dans le château et monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

De là haut elle pouvait voir la pluie s'abattre sur la forêt, elle sentait le vent sur son visage et le voyait fouetter les arbres qui tanguaient dangereusement. Elle aimait cette vue, elle aimait ce calme avec ce doux fond sonore provoqué par la pluie, qui finit bientôt par la bercer, elle s'assit sur le sol et finit par fermer les yeux, appréciant la douce mélodie crée par les cieux.

Il ne supportait pas la pluie, par Salazar ce qu'il pouvait la haïr, c'était de l'eau, l'eau trempé la moindre chose qu'elle touchait et il détesté être mouillé, un peu comme un chat avait peur de l'eau Drago Malefoy avait une sainte horreur, si ce n'était pas une peur bleue de la pluie. Mais la pire chose que lui apportait la pluie c'était une journée à ne rien faire, une journée à restait assit dans la grande salle à supporter les jérémiades de Pansy et ses tentatives d'approches diverses, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser mais rien n'y faisait, Drago la repoussait encore et toujours.

Cette fois s'en était vraiment trop, Pansy se rapprochait de lui, il la voyait du coin de l'oeil se mouvoir vers lui, le regard miroitant d'espoir, il se mordilla la joue et leva les yeux aux ciels avant de sentir les mains de la serpentards saisir doucement son bras. Quand il sentit son visage s'approcher du sien Drago la repoussa sans ménagements, il fila prendre sa cape et sortit à grands pas de la salle, dans le but de trouver le calme. Il voulait juste avoir la paix, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il marcha à la recherche d'un endroit calme, le parc, ce n'était pas la peine, il ne mettrait pas un pied dehors tant que la pluie menacerait sa peau, la bibliothèque, même pas en rêve, il n'avait rien à y faire, Madame le surveillerait sans cesse dans l'espoir qu'il n'abîme pas un de ces précieux livres, il pensa aux niches de pierres du château mais elle étaient occupés par des élèves qui riaient, criaient, s'excitaient, et il ne supportait pas le bruit produit par ces bestioles qu'étaient les premières années. Il se dit qu'il allait éviter la salle sur demande car il se doutait que Pansy allait l'y attendre, il finit par désigner comme lieux de paix la tour d'astronomie.

Il se hâta se s'engouffrer dans l'escalier de fer de la tour. Le vent soufflant à l'intérieur apportait avec lui une plainte à réveiller les morts. Il faisait froid, mais ça il s'en moquait bien, il préféré le froid à la pluie. Drago monta lentement et une fois en haut il s'arrêta net.

Pourquoi Granger était-elle assise près de la barrière de bois, pourquoi dormait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle laisser la pluie éclabousser son visage ? Après tout c'était une fille bizarre, c'était une fille avec des chevilles si grosses qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à passer les portes. Il aurait voulu la réveiller, mais pour une fois que cette folle furieuse ne lui hurlait pas dessus il n'allait pas gâcher le calme qui s'offrait enfin à lui, donc avec précaution il marcha à pas de loup et fila de l'autre côté de la tour pour s'accouder à la barrière.

C'était moche la pluie, ça déformait le paysage, c'était froid, c'était de l'eau, ça mouillé, ça décoiffé, la pluie c'était laid.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux Hermione se rendit compte au sentir de sa chevelure mouillée de son visage lissé par la pluie qu'elle s'était endormit près de la rambarde de bois. La Gryffondor s'agita dans tout les sens et dans un petit couinement, finit par reculer pour se sentir au sec.

- Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit ? Siffla une voix près d'elle.

- Hermione leva les yeux et aperçut, accoudé à la barrière, Drago Malfoy qui la fixé d'un air affligé, il finit par s'adosser à la barrière pour la regarder.

- Ça va , occupes toi d'autre chose que de moi pour une fois.

- Je ne m'occupe jamais de toi sang de bourbe.

- Non mais dés que tu me vois tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'adresser la parole, au moins une fois dans ta vie essais de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, mais étrangement il ne répondit pas et se tourna pour encore observer la pluie, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'arrête.

Hermione de son côté usa d'un sortilège qu'elle venait d'apprendre pour faire sécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle resta assisse un moment, observant Malfoy dos à elle. Il était accoudé à la barrière et regardait la pluie tomber sur le paysage. Le silence régnait et pour une fois elle sut apprécier. Pour la première fois depuis six ans il ne l'insultait pas, il se taisait, il ne la regardait pas avec un air de dégoût. Elle finit par se lever et vint s'accouder à la barrière près du Serpentard qui sursauta.

- Bah quoi ? Mon odeur te dérange ? J'ai ais un effort je met du parfum.

- Oh, Granger fait dans la féminité ?

- Il faut croire que oui.

- Pour...la belette ? Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur son visage.

- Non. Pour moi.

- J'y crois pas , tu baves devant Weasley

- Alors tu as une bien mauvaise vue petite fouine. Ron sort avec Lavande. Moi et moi même nous nous entendons très bien.

- Si tu le dit.

- Je le dit et si tu n'y crois pas, ce n'es pas mon problème, nous ne sommes pas amis de toute manière.

- Je dirais plutôt...que nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis.

- Quelques chose comme ça, en effet.

Soudain alors qu'il se retournait vers la paysage, le vent changea de direction et la pluie agressa Drago et Hermione qui reculèrent de quelques pas.

- AH ! Maudite pluie ! non !

Hermione se tourna vers un Malfoy en pleine agitation, en proie à une vrai panique, son visage ruisselé d'eau et il n'aimait pas ça du tout, il avait peur. D'abords surprise, elle eut envie de rire puis elle leva sa baguette et Malfoy se retrouva au sec. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils se dévisagé l'un et l'autre. Elle avait l'air gênée, ses joues rougir et elle tourna la tête visiblement troublée par le regard pénétrant et incompréhensif du vert et argent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait aidé, même s'ils étaient les meilleurs ennemis du monde elle aurait tout de même dut le laisser se débattre avec ses vêtements et son visages plein d'eau, pourtant elle l'avait et aussi bien elle que lui ne semblaient comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Mais bientôt,rendu trop nerveuse par le silence Hermione sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu as peur de la pluie ?

- Granger, boucle là c'est pas drôle ! Siffla le Serpentard visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Le grand Drago Malfoy, ex chouchou d'Ombrage, grand prince des Serpentard, sang-pur fils du grand Lucius Malfoy as peur de...la pluie ? Elle éclata d'un rire sonore et cristallin.

- Gran...ger...s'il te plais...

Elle s'arrêta net, voyant la gêne dans le regard du garçon, apparemment c'était une chose dont il n'était pas fière. Elle savait combien il était parfois dur d'avouer ses peurs alors elle s'avança vers lui avec douceur et se planta face au Serpentard, dans l'espoir de comprendre et aussi, même si se serait très dur, de s'excuser.

- Je...pardon.

- Pas grave, mais t'as intérêt à garder ça pour toi ! Personnes ne sais. Dit il le regard noir et la voix glaciale.

- Bien, bien, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tout le monde à peur de quelque chose, y comprit toi, je ne dirait rien.

- D'ailleurs Granger. De quoi t'as peur toi ? Sourît-il.

- Vas te rouler dans la farine Malfoy ! Siffla Hermione.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur, à ton tour.

- Non.

- Si

- Non.

- Bien-sûr que si.

- Bien-sûr que non !

- Oh que si Granger

- Oh que non !

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Je t'es eu !

- J'aurai ta peau serpent !

- Alors ?

- Tu promets de pas rire...

- Jamais de la vie.

- T'as même pas intérêt à le dire à qui que se soit !

- Motus et bouche cousue.

- Hum...gn..a...fard...

- J'ai pas entendu...

- ….fard...

- Agacé de ne pouvoir entendre il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha :

- Cafards...

- Tu as peur des cafards ? Tu sais que les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses.

- Tais-toi ! Tu te moque tu vois ! Je le savais j'aurai du me taire ! Cria Hermione.

- Calme. J'ai rien dit, je constate. Dit il les mains levés.

- Laisse-nous, moi et ma stupide Entomophobie ! va voir ailleurs avec ton hydrophobie!

- C'est pas la peur des insectes en générale ?

- Oui...mais j'ai un peu plus peur des cafards...

- parce que ?

- C'est visqueux...ça rampe de partout, puis c'est tout petits...et...

Soudain elle cessa de parler et fixa un point sur le sol, elle pâlit. Drago tourna la tête et vit un cafard courir sur le sol dans leur direction, il se retourna vers une Hermione littéralement en proie à la panique la plus totale, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était pâle et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Granger, calme. C'est un cafard, il va rien te faire. Murmura Drago en s'approchant d'Hermione au bord de l'hystérie.

- C'est un...cafard...

Bientôt elle se jeta contre Drago, tremblante.

- Fait le disparaître ! Tut le ! Cria la jeune fille.

- Mais je...les femmes...après tout elle m'a aidé, pensa Drago.

Il n'y eut aucun bruits. Il agita simplement sa baguette et l'insecte vola hors de la tour.

Elle tremblait tout conter lui, il sentait son visage sur son torse, il sentait ses petites mains tenir le col de sa chemise, il sentait la douce odeur de sa chevelure, il sentit sous sa main, sa taille qui sous son uniforme qui paraissait trop grand était au final si fine. Il déglutit avec difficulté devant l'étrangeté de la situation. Il tenait sa meilleur ennemie contre lui et le pire était que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Elle n'était comme Pansy, elle ne tentait rien, elle se tenait juste là, sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Elle l'avait aidé, sans rien dire, sans rire, sans préjugés. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort sans savoir pourquoi, il avait chaud alors qu'il faisait froid, il voulait rester là alors qu'il la haïssait.

Soudain Hermione gigota toujours collé à lui, elle leva la tête, ressemblant à une petite fille apeurée et murmura d'une petite voix.

- Il est plus là ?

- Nan, il est plus là le méchant cafard Granger. Dit il en souriant., mais sa nature moqueuse reprit le dessus. Imagine s'il avait grimpé sur ta chaussure ?

- Arrête ! Elle voulu s'écarter de lui, mais il la retint et ses doigts se mirent à courir le long de son dos.

- Si il avait grimpé sous ta chemise.

- C'est pas drôle !

- S'il était descendu sur ton bras ? Sa main glissa le long du bras de la Gryffondor. Puis remonter sur ton cou ? Il ne rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts explorèrent son cou.

- Mafoy arrête ! C'est vraiment nul !

- Et enfin sur ton visage...

Ils se figèrent. Elle oublia sa peur des insectes et lui sa peur de la pluie. Il avait posé sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et semblait s'y être collé. Sa joue était douce, son parfum de fraise agressa ses narines. Ses yeux à lui était devenus bleus azur, ils étaient fixé sur elle et ne la quitté pas. Non Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était agréable d'être là où elle était. Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir bien dans les bras de son pire ennemi, mais cela avait sa part de danger et Hermione appréciait de plus en plus le danger, alors être contre Malfoy ne la dérangeait pas, sentir sa main sur sa joue était agréable. Au final Malfoy était peut-être un type bien et pas le connard finit qu'elle croisait tout le jours.

- Rien ne sortira d'ici Granger.

- Motus et bouche cou...

Oui bouche cousue. Drago agacé de l'entendre parlait écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qui se tut instantanément.

Il le tenait contre lui de manière à ce qu'elle ne fuit pas, une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque. C'était doux et à la fois violent, elle ne se débattit pas, elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son ennemi et se décida à la demande de celui-ci qui entrouvrait ses lèvres, à approfondir le baiser échangé. C'était une autre manière de faire connaissance, une autre manière de se haïr, c'était une agréable manière de connaître l'autre.

Aucun n'aurait pu dire combien de temps cela avait duré, mais quand ils s'écartèrent, ils semblaient à bout de souffle, ils manquaient d'air.

Il attira Hermione contre lui, souleva son visage en la tenant par le menton :

- Bien-sûr cela va rester ici Granger ?

- Cela va de soi Malfoy. Sourit Hermione.

- Promit ?

- Juré,

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois comme pour céder leur accord et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je me réserve encore le droit de t'insulter !

- Moi de même

- Sauf les jours de pluie, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Et si je vois un cafard ?

- Je ne serais pas loin.

Quand quelques jours plus tard il se croisèrent dans les couloirs la nature de leurs insultes fit sursauter leurs amis qui manquèrent de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyants qu'ils y prenaient plaisir.

- Crétin d'hydrophobe !

- Stupide Entomophobe !

O_O

Alors ça donne quoi ?

oui l'hydrophobie c'est la peur de l'eau en générale je sais ^^'

Alors des reviews ?

Cissy,


End file.
